Lealtad a Traición
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: Dicen que si quieres trascender, tienes que plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Yo planté sangre y odio, nunca aprendí a escribir y mi matriz está seca de tanta amargura, así que tomé las únicas opciones que tenía a falta de libertad: elegí a mi amo, me entregué a él y salvé una vida. [Fanfic participante del Concurso: Besos Inolvidables del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está hecha con el único fic de entretener.

**Fic participante del foro**_** ¡Siéntate!, **_**en el concurso **_**"**__**¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables**__**"**_

**Link al topic del concurso: **/topic/84265/128035270/1/CONCURSO-Luz-cámara-acción-Besos-Inolvidables _(enlace directo en mi perfil)._

**Link al topic de votación del concurso**: /topic/84265/128540594/1/VOTACIÓN-Luz-cámara-acción-Besos-Inolvidables _(enlace directo en mi perfil)._

**Reto:** recreación de beso de la serie **_Game of Thrones_** entre los personajes Jaime Lannister y Cersei Lannister en el episodio 10 de la 4ta temporada.

**Advertencias: **lenguaje vulgar, alusión a temas adultos y sexuales, violencia y lemmon.

* * *

"—_Déjame ir._

—_Nunca._

—_Déjame ir._

—_El chico no hablará. Y si lo hace, lo mataré. A él, Ned Stark, el Rey… a todos ellos, hasta que tú y yo seamos las únicas personas que queden en el mundo."_

**Jaime Lannister y Cersei Lannister —Juego de Tronos**

* * *

**Lealtad a Traición **

Las cosas se me venían encima, lo sabía. Lo sentía en cada palpitar de mi nervioso y exhausto corazón. La sonrisa discreta y burlona que me dedicó Naraku mientras bajábamos la escaleras a las apestosas y lodosas mazmorras me lo dijeron todo: aquel sería mi último trabajo, todavía no sabía si mi último día de vida. Pero no había sentencia más certera que la sonrisa macabra de mi creador.

Lo odié cuando pensé, aburrida en aquel lugar, que esa misma sonrisa lo hacía parecer asquerosamente atractivo. No me parecía propio ni mucho menos correcto, incluso justo, que alguien tan espantoso como Naraku pudiese poseer semejante belleza física. Resultaba casi una manera de contrarrestar su horrorosa persona, y ahondando en lo más profundo de mi ser, aburrida por la soledad y el fastidio, llegué incluso a pensar que si Naraku fuese un mejor líder, alguien más tratable para con sus bastardos, para con nosotros, tal vez hasta podría serle fiel o enamorarme perdidamente de él.

Después de todo era el único hombre con el que más contacto había tenido en toda mi vida; era cercano, pero siempre me dio miedo tocarlo.

¿Pero qué se podía esperar? Las plantas y las ranas venenosas suelen ser también hermosas; de colores brillantes, extravagantes, delicados y de caprichosos patrones que encantan la vista. Naraku sólo tiene oscuridad; oscuridad negra como el abismo, con patrones de purpuras tóxicos y azules profundos, pero todo ese cúmulo de insidiosa oscuridad suele sacar también la oscuridad de la gente que lo rodea. Lo pude comprobar cuando me encontré a mi misma pensando en las mil y un maneras (vamos, pero si ni siquiera tenía tantas opciones, jamás las tuve) de traicionarlo a él y a todos los vástagos asquerosos que lo rodeaban para poder vivir un día más de vida y hacer todo lo que debía haber hecho.

También pensé hasta qué punto uno puede llegar por vivir sólo un día más. Solamente un día, como si fuera la gran cosa o la respuesta a todos los enigmas del puto universo. Sé que no vale la pena, pero lucho por ello con garras y dientes y escondo mis movimientos tras mi abanico; doy muerte y les obsequio a todos una sonrisa coqueta y traviesa. Y cualquiera lo haría, aunque no estoy muy segura de hablar por los demás: ¿alguien más podría haber llegado hasta el punto de no sólo traicionar a sus allegados, sino traicionarse a sí mismo de la manera en que yo lo hice?

Supe que me había traicionado a mi misma cuando me encontré caminando hacia los aposentos descuidados de Naraku, todo dentro de aquel abandonado y destartalado templo en lo alto de afiladas y escarpadas montañas. El viento era frío, era de noche. La oscuridad y la brisa helada se colaban en partes iguales por la entrada sin puertas y movía graciosamente los cabellos blancos de Kanna, sentada frente a Naraku con la misma frialdad de siempre y el espejo entre sus manos. Me pregunté si acaso le estaría mostrando algo en aquel reflejo encantado y espectral.

Cuánto hubiese deseado que Kanna se pareciese un poco a mí. De haber sido creada con una voluntad y alma propia no me habría sentido tan sola en mi confinamiento, ni tan desesperada. Tal vez hasta hubiéramos podido hacer alianza contra nuestro creador, pero tampoco lo deseé demasiado. Habría sido terrible que una niña viviera todo aquello al lado de Naraku. Cuántas veces deseé yo ser capaz de no sentir nada como mi hermana. A veces la odiaba por eso, pero no por mucho tiempo. Supongo que despertaba algún atisbo protector de hermana mayor o alguna ridiculez de esas. Y entonces me daba asco sentir eso o siquiera pensar en aceptarlo.

Le pedí a Kanna que se retirase en cuanto me coloqué a su lado, pero me di un par de segundos para observarla; pensé que podría ser la última vez que la viera. Ella, por su parte, me miró unos segundos. De haber tenido alguna expresión en su rostro, habría sido de confusión, pero su aniñado rostro seguía tan blanco y estático como siempre. Volvió la mirada hacia Naraku, como esperando su aprobación ante mi inesperada orden. Él no dijo ni una palabra. Sólo cerró los ojos unos instantes y asintió ligeramente. Kanna lo entendió y casi al instante se desvaneció como un fantasma, sin siquiera moverse.

—Kagura, pensé que te había encargado un trabajo —comenzó Naraku mirándome con dureza y recargando pesadamente la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, igual que un rey loco sin reino ni corona. También noté que estaba en su fase más humana, por decirlo de alguna manera. No llevaba encima la larga gabardina de seda celeste, la repugnante armadura de hueso ni los verdes tentáculos escapando de su espalda—. No me digas que eres tan inútil que no puedes ni vigilar a un prisionero.

—Goryōmaru me parece repugnante —mascullé de mala gana, acercándome unos pocos pasos a mi creador, con cautela y lentitud.

—A nadie le interesa eso.

—Lo sé —Naraku alzó una ceja, como preguntándose a qué demonios había ido con él, en primer lugar. Sobre todo porque nosotros no éramos el tipo de persona que buscan compañía. Parecía exasperarse de mi actitud y estuve segura que, de no haber hablado a tiempo, me habría mandado al diablo sin más. Sentí que en ese momento estaba hablando con una precisión que jamás apliqué antes en mi vida con nada—. Pero sé algo que podría interesarte.

Lo vi alzar ambas cejas, sorprendido, aunque no supe si sólo lo fingía y se burlaba de mí haciendo como que me seguía el juego. Lo hiciera en serio o no, de todas formas no dijo nada, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía por decir.

—Como se trate de alguna de tus tonterías…

—Nada de eso —me apresuré a contestar. Procuré sonar ligeramente, sólo un poco, nerviosa—. Tengo información. Información que nadie más te dará.

—Información… —susurró él con suavidad, llevándose un par de dedos a la barbilla, pensativo—. Sí, te creé con la intención de ser una espía, pero hace tiempo que no tienes intenciones de darme ninguna clase de información importante, incluso me la ocultas, y en lugar de eso vas por ahí dando información sobre mí a mis enemigos. _Así que…_

Antes de dejarlo seguir hablando, lo interrumpí, a pesar de saber que era una jugada arriesgada: Naraku podía tomarla como la peor de las insolencias o desafíos, o bien, como una muestra de temple. El muy maldito me resultaba impredecible.

—La única razón por la cual quiero decirte esto, es porque te _prefiero_ a ti. No por otra cosa —solté, así, nada más, de golpe. Hasta yo me sorprendí de la naturalidad con la cual lo afirmé y pronuncié aquellas palabras. Incluso Naraku se mostró sinceramente sorprendido.

—Deja de hacerte la misteriosa.

—Se trata de Hakudōshi y Goryōmaru —afirmé, y vaya que sí tenía información sobre ellos. Información que me convenía y que a la vez no, todavía no estaba del todo segura de ello. Lo cierto es que si iba a tener que hacer algo drástico antes de que Naraku o el maldito de Hakudōshi me mataran, no tenía pensado llevarme a inocentes entre las patas. Ya había hecho suficiente daño, y aunque no me arrepentía de nada, de ninguna de las atrocidades que cometí y las vidas que arranqué, tampoco me tentaba la idea de irme de este mundo con una carga tan… _pesada_. Hasta yo, de alguna forma, tenía ciertos límites y escrúpulos. Y esa era justamente mi mayor desventaja al estar rodeada de arañas y bastardos.

Por un instante odié mi corazón. No podía creer que incluso no teniéndolo dentro de mi, pudiese manipularme y ablandarme de esa manera, como gritándome órdenes y locuras estúpidas y efímeras desde la distancia. Tenía a mi amo frente a mí, y a un amo invisible y mil veces más fuerte lejos, dándome indicaciones con sus muchas palpitaciones.

—¿Qué con ellos? —espetó Naraku, esta vez echando el torso para adelante y entrelazando los dedos, con los brazos recargados sobre los muslos. Me miró directamente a los ojos, y aunque era capaz de mantenerle la mirada, siempre era una hazaña difícil. Luché para no sentirme intimidada, sobre todo por el temor a verme expuesta.

Me acerqué unos pasos más, manteniendo una distancia prudente con él. Guardé silencio unos instantes con intención de hacerla un poco más de emoción y despertar la curiosidad de mi creador. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que me escuchara y tomara en serio.

—Ellos están pensando en traicionarte.

Se echó a reír al instante. Sus crueles carcajadas inundaron el recinto en cada uno de sus rincones y hasta creí que las paredes de madera temblaban. Si yo hubiese sido una viajera perdida en aquellas tétricas montañas olvidadas de las manos de los dioses de la fortuna, escuchando el eco de aquella risa llevada por la brisa, en medio de la noche, me habría muerto de miedo.

Yo dejé que se carcajeara todo lo que quisiera. Lo necesitaba no centrado, ni alerta, sino confundido y distraído.

—No me digas, Kagura —balbuceó entre quedas risas. Varios mechones de cabello se le habían ido delante de los hombros por el movimiento constante. Se pasó una mano por la frente hasta la cabeza, alborotando un poco los mechones de su desarreglado fleco—. ¿Tú, la reina de la traición, traicionando a los traidores? Vaya ironía; te diría que no me hicieras reír, pero ya lo hiciste.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, Naraku, pero yo no tengo pensado pasar de un amo a otro peor —gruñí, apretando el abanico fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño. Él hizo exactamente lo mismo y todo rastro de burla desapareció de su rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres con _pasar _de un amo a otro?

Su severidad al hablar casi me congeló. Me obligué a tomar aire, como si el sólo decir o aceptar aquello me diese escalofríos.

—Hakudōshi me lo propuso —comencé a decir. El silencio de Naraku me indicó que siguiera hablando ante la primera sentencia, aunque no supe si en realidad me terminó obligando, en realidad, a hablar—. Él quiere reemplazarte, él y Akago. Lo han planeado desde hace tiempo, desde que Hakudōshi comenzó a hacer experimentos con ogros hasta crear a Mōryōmaru.

Pensé que aquello haría que Naraku dijera algo, sobre todo cuando lo dejé todo en el aire, como si no hubiese terminado de hablar, pero él se mantuvo en sepulcral, casi solemne silencio. Su gesto era igual de pétreo y, como no recibí ninguna negativa, seguí hablando.

—Ellos creen que no mereces la Perla de Shikon, que pueden hacer un mejor trabajo que tú. Incluso Hakudōshi mencionó tu tema de… _híbrido_. Que sólo eres un cascarón vacío ahora que expulsaste tu corazón —dije, ligeramente temerosa. Me estaba jugando ahí mismo la maldita suerte, que de por si tengo poca, y estaba consciente de ello.

—¿Es todo lo que tenías por decirme? ¿Has venido hasta acá sólo a anticiparme su traición y la tuya?

—¿Y quién dijo que voy a traicionarte? —mascullé furiosa, en parte porque sentía que no me creía, y en parte porque me sentía como una soplona. Aunque no es como si apreciase a ninguno de ellos—. Joder, te digo algo útil y lo único que haces es culparme de ello. Son ese par de enanos albinos los que están pensando en traicionarte, no yo.

—Llevas toda la vida tratando de traicionarme y huir de mí.

—¿Y crees que está entre mis planes hacer el trabajo sucio de Hakudōshi y Akago, y encima de Goryōmaru? Sé que piensas que soy una idiota, pero prefiero mil veces tener un sólo amo que tener tres.

—No me estás diciendo todo lo que sabes —afirmó, entrecerrando los ojos—. Dímelo todo, o no me digas nada.

Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Hakudōshi me dijo que mi mejor jugada era liberar a Goryōmaru de su cautiverio. Dijo que me matarías, que este era mi último trabajo, y también mi última oportunidad de ser libre. Dijo que se encargaría de recuperar mi corazón si hacía todo lo que me decía, y que yo me encargara de liberar a Goryōmaru e ir tras el fragmento de Kohaku. Tienen intención de quitarte la Perla de Shikon.

Naraku hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano y esbozó una sonrisa irónica, como diciendo "_sin comentarios_".

—Y… eso es todo —concluí, aunque temí en lo más profundo de mí ser que Naraku se percatase del _pequeño detalle_ que me había encargado de omitir. Aquello era muy personal, y tenía la esperanza de que mi creador aún no le pusiera demasiada atención antes de poder meter las manos al fuego.

—Todo… —repitió Naraku, pensativo. Bajó la mirada unos instantes y luego la dirigió directo hacia mis ojos. Pude sentir mi piel erizarse bajo el kimono—. Me parece extraño que tú, _justamente tú_, Kagura, me digas todo esto.

Yo alcé una ceja, como preguntando con el gesto las razones de su desconfianza, al menos en aquella ocasión.

—Conociéndote —continuó Naraku—, habrías aceptado aliarte con ellos sólo después de pensarlo un poco. La libertad es un ideal que resulta tentador, sobre todo para ti.

—Entonces no me conoces muy bien —afirmé, acercándome otro paso. Para cuando me di cuenta había acortado la distancia entre él y yo de una manera que me resultó un tanto alarmante. Como con más rapidez de la que esperaba.

—¿No deseas tu libertad? —insistió, mirándome con esa severidad escalofriante.

—Lo que no deseo es pasar de un amo a otro. Eso no es libertad —Desvié la mirada. Me sentía avergonzada y sí, sinceramente dudosa de proseguir con todo aquello, pero me di cuenta que ya estaba metida hasta el cuello, ya fuera con uno o con otro.

Tanto Naraku como yo guardamos silencio largo rato. En realidad ya no sabía, a partir de ese punto, cómo actuar exactamente, a pesar de que había planeado todo con fría pulcritud en mi cabeza, justo como Naraku solía hacerlo. De pronto me dio miedo darme cuenta de cómo, a veces, podía llegar a parecerme tanto a mi creador.

—Vaya… así que has sacrificado a tus hermanos —apuntó Naraku rompiendo la tensión y el silencio que se había instalado alrededor de nosotros. Me dedicó una sonrisa irónica, socarrona. Esa misma sonrisa que yo tanto detestaba por resultarme tan hipnotizadora—. Debes estar orgullosa de ti misma.

Yo, ante la clara burla de sus palabras, levanté la cabeza, altanera. Siendo sincera, sus palabras no me afectaban. Eran verdaderas, y hace tiempo que había aprendido a aceptar la realidad y a luchar contra el dolor miserable de la misma y amoldarlo como mejor pudiera. De la forma menos dolorosa y difícil que fuera.

—Realmente no hay nada que no harías, ¿cierto? —continuó Naraku.

—Por mi libertad, no, nada —afirmé con la misma altanería, sin permitir que nada de eso me provocase—. Haría cosas por mi libertad y corazón que no podrías imaginar.

Pensé que estaba un poco errada. Naraku también había cometido barbaridades en pos de deshacerse de su corazón; yo, en cambio, las hacía por recuperarlo. Pero al final de cuentas era lo mismo en reversa y eso nos hacía no tan diferentes.

—Me parece que Hakudōshi, antes de que me dijeras todo esto, era tu boleto a la libertad, así que no entiendo cuál es tu punto —Hizo un teatral movimiento con las manos, como si quisiera tratarme de tonta o acorralarme con su contra-interrogatorio.

—No lo es.

—No puedes elegir.

—Lo hago. ¿Y tú? —No sé ni de dónde saqué las agallas. Mis pies desnudos comenzaron a moverse. Lo supe únicamente porque podía sentir la fría madera tocando mis plantas—. Una enfermedad no decide matarte. Pero igualmente la eliminas antes de que lo haga. Espero sepas a lo que me refiero.

Para cuando terminé de hablar, ya estaba frente a Naraku, quien seguía sentado, elevando la cabeza para mirarme. Creí que aquello, mirarme desde abajo, no era algo que podría gustarle, pero no puso objeción alguna y sostuvo sus ojos sobre los míos. ¿Realmente había logrado mi cometido?

—¿Y tú qué decides? ¿Qué eliges? —agregué, pero sólo me miró ceñudo, aunque pude percibir cómo su mirada se apaciguó.

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo soy el que siempre…

Él pareció querer decir algo importante, pero a esas alturas sabía que, para mí, no era importante, y tampoco tenía intenciones de escuchar a Naraku auto-adularse. En respuesta, hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, casi contra todo instinto: me doblé hacia él, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo besé.

Aquel había sido mi primer beso. Realmente nunca me puse a pensar cómo sería, nunca tuve tiempo para comportarme como una jovencita llena de ilusiones y enamorada. Creo que, por lo mismo, al instante me sentí torpe e inexperta. Lo hice rápido, puse mi mente en blanco, pero me resultó un tanto electrizante cuando sentí la cabeza de Naraku ir hacia atrás mientras yo exigía sus labios.

Pensé que estos serían fríos, pero me resultaron cálidos, y pude sentir la humedad de mi boca chocar contra la suya, a pesar de que fue apenas un tímido roce.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —espetó, molesto, sin embargo no hizo amago alguno de alejarse ni apartarme de él.

—Te elijo a ti.

Él sonrío con una mezcla de desconfianza y socarronería.

—Son sólo palabras, zorra traidora.

—Sí —dije, sin mostrar repudio alguno por la forma de llamarme. Por un instante pude ver el gesto de confusión de Naraku. Parecía no tener idea de lo que hablaba. Aproveché eso para acercar mi rostro al suyo de nuevo y llevar mi boca hasta su oído—. Como las que le dije a Goryōmaru y Hakudōshi.

Luego alejé el rostro de Naraku, quien seguía con el mismo gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —me preguntó, ahora serio, como si aquello fuese un delicado secreto entre los dos en peligro de ser descubierto. Aquello me atemorizó al mismo grado que me fascinó.

—Les dije que sí. Que aceptaba su propuesta.

Tuve que tomar aire. Me sentía extrañamente… _emocionada. _Como si por primera vez tuviese control sobre algo respecto a mi vida y casi pude sentir la intensidad de mi propia mirada reflejando aquella determinación, ese atisbo de desconocido alivio de mandar al diablo una pesada carga y mirarlo con una seguridad que creía imposible en mí. Supongo que aquello causó algún efecto en Naraku, porque me miró con interés y curiosidad, como si me viese por primera vez o estuviese ante una nueva Kagura.

—Tienes un juego de traición bastante extraño —apuntó, alzando una ceja—. ¿Para qué demonios vienes y me dices sus intenciones si ya las has aceptado?

Estuve segura de que quiso preguntar para qué demonios lo besaba también, pero me encargué de mirarlo con intensidad, como si mi propio reflejo en sus iris rojas, tan infernales como las mías, pudiese ser mi salvación.

—Ya te lo dije: no tengo intenciones de cambiar a un amo por otro peor, pero tampoco tengo pensado morir en el intento —A mitad de la frase me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control, y que mis palabras salían ahora siseantes y tan venenosas como una víbora enfurecida—. Por eso te he venido a anticipar de todo. He aceptado para despistarlos, hacerlos creer que estoy de su lado, y luego ver cómo te deshaces de ellos.

—¿Y crees que lo creerán? —me dijo. Aquello de pronto pareció volverse más íntimo, como si el hecho de besarlo no significara nada, como si lo hubiésemos hecho un millón de veces atrás y resultase ya algo agradable, pero monótono y rutinario.

—Ya lo hicieron.

No me había dado cuenta de cómo en esos escasos segundos mi rostro se fue acercando milímetro a milímetro al de Naraku, pero cuando caí en la cuenta de ello abrí ligeramente mi boca, y justo antes de tocar los labios de él pude apreciar cómo su boca también se abría, listo para recibirme.

El beso fue más húmedo y profundo que el anterior. Si soy sincera, también más placentero. Esta vez no me encontré con los labios sellados y apretados de confusión, sino con unos abiertos que giraron mansamente los míos, inexpertos, por movimientos que yo seguí de buena gana. Pude sentir por unos instantes cómo el oxido viejo del odio se desmoronaba ante el placer y esa sensación electrizante al tener los ojos cerrados y no poder ver a quién besaba, a pesar de estar consciente de ello.

Cuando lo sentí tuve que romper el beso durante unos segundos, aunque el roce de nuestros labios aún resbalaba carne contra carne lubricado por la saliva cálida mezclada y nuestros alientos que chocaban.

—¿Qué les dijiste exactamente? —quiso indagar Naraku, y no me sorprendió, consciente de esa manía suya de tener todo controlado. Pero tampoco quería decirle todo, así que llevé rápidamente mi boca, esta vez, a su oído izquierdo, y posé una de mis manos en su cuello, acariciando el cabello. No tenía idea de que el cabello de Naraku fuese tan suave y, de alguna forma, el tacto me tranquilizó para pronunciar mis siguientes palabras.

—No quiero hablar de Hakudōshi —le susurré. Me di cuenta que estaba casi sin aliento, a pesar de que sólo nos besamos por unos segundos. Volví a llevar mi rostro frente al suyo—. No elijo a Hakudōshi.

Llevé mi boca al oído derecho de Naraku, y volví a enredar mis dedos entre sus oscuros mechones de cabello hasta acariciar con ellos la nuca, pegando mi mejilla contra la suya y respirando agitada contra su oído. Pareció olvidar al instante la pregunta que me había hecho cuando sentimos mutuamente el calor en la piel del otro.

—Y tampoco amo a Sesshōmaru, ni a nadie —Supe que había cruzado la línea. Desde ese instante mi destino estaba sellado. Me dije que a partir de ahora todo daba igual, excepto mis planes—. _Amo_ a mi amo. Te prefiero a ti, y a mi corazón, y tú lo tienes.

Me separé de él mirándolo intensamente y luego me arrodillé entre sus piernas.

—Eso suena a una declaración —dijo Naraku, y aunque lucía sorprendido y confundido, en su tono de voz había cierta broma, como si todo aquello le divirtiera y le gustara en partes iguales. Sí, seguramente le gustaba verme ahí, arrodillada ante él luego de semejante declaración. Seguramente deseó ver eso desde que me creó.

—Te lo dije, y lo repito. Si tengo que elegir a un amo, te elijo a ti; no a Hakudōshi, ni a sus ridículos compinches. Y mucho menos a Sesshōmaru, que a pesar de todo su poder sigue sin poder tocarte.

Naraku bajó la mirada hacia mí y en todo su maldito y enorme narcisismo, pareció profundamente satisfecho, pero apenas fruncía el ceño. Jamás lo diría, y yo sabía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba ardiendo en confusión, y quizá también en otras cosas. Para mi sorpresa, y aunque no lo tenía planeado, yo también lo estaba.

—Ahora ni mis enemigos confiarán en ti —aseguró Naraku, mirándome con altanería, y yo le devolví el gesto.

—Jamás lo hicieron. Estoy a un paso de morir en manos de ese chiquillo malcriado, y no pienso caminar hacia ese destino tan mansamente. Por eso te lo he dicho todo, por primera vez. Te he traicionado y los he traicionado a ellos al mismo tiempo sólo por un día más —Hice una pausa y desde mi sitio lo miré, esta vez, con deseo. No supe qué tanto fingí, en realidad—. Si se enteran dirán que soy una zorra y una mujerzuela que vende su libertad y corazón. Y a ti te acusarán de debilidad. _Déjalos_. No me importa. No saben lo que es ser tú, ni yo, ni las circunstancias. Son tan pequeños que ni siquiera puedo verlos… Sólo veo lo que importa.

—¿Y qué es lo que te importa? —murmuró Naraku sin apartar la vista de mi. Contuvo su respiración.

—Mi libertad… —contesté como si me quedase sin aire, aún a pesar de saber que era una respuesta en extremo arriesgada—. Aún recuerdo aquella vez, cuando me dijiste que podía buscar la libertad en ti. Por primera vez entiendo el significado de esas palabras. Y las quiero.

Bajé el rostro y besé su mano. Aquello no lo había planeado, y no tuve siquiera tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo llevada por mis propios y siempre peligrosos impulsos cuando sentí a Naraku enterrar sus dedos en mi cabello y jalarme hacia él con una agresividad que me hizo temblar, aunque no sentí el más mínimo atisbo de miedo.

El movimiento fue tan brusco que las horquillas de jade que sostenían mi peinado se desprendieron. Mi cabello cayó sobre mis hombros y espalda igual que un montón de remolinos descontrolados de carbón.

Volví a quedar frente a frente con él, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera me tuvo que obligar; mi cuerpo, solo, como magnetizado por una oscura fuerza que no comprendía y me tomó desprevenida, sin siquiera la posibilidad de luchar contra ella, se acercó rápidamente al de él hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar.

Sintiendo una súbita adicción por el tacto de mis manos contra los cabellos de Naraku, abracé su cuello posesivamente con ellas y enterré mis dedos entre las hebras de manera viciosa. Incluso me sentí más hábil para con mi boca. El placer del tacto era tal que dejé de sentir todo rastro de asco, olvidé quién era Naraku, olvidé quién era yo, incluso olvidé mi corazón y su palpitar acelerado; sólo pude concentrarme en la boca de Naraku y en el palpitar cálido y ansioso que se había instalado entre mis piernas.

—Si ellos entran te descubrirán —dijo Naraku entre beso y beso, cuando tuvo espacio para mover sus labios para hablar y no sólo para besarme. Escuché su respiración agitada y aquello sólo me excitó más. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, con la boca ansiosa, y con mi actitud enviciada y derretida. Jamás sentí tanto placer en mi vida como cuando vi a Naraku en ese estado únicamente por mí.

—No me importa —le dije. Ni siquiera fingí—. Y si ya no queda casi nada, Naraku… quiero saber lo que se siente yacer con un hombre.

Como si mis palabras tuviesen el efecto de la maldición más efectiva y veloz, la primera reacción de Naraku fue la de ponerse de pie y volver a besarme, esta vez más profundamente. Me acercó a él abrazando mi cintura con fuerza, con posesividad, y hubo algo de ello que me gustó.

Solté un gemido de sorpresa cuando, sin avisar, me dio la vuelta y me tumbó bruscamente sobre la espalda contra el estrado de madera tras su falso trono.

Él se cernió sobre mí como un ave de rapiña, como un depredador. Jamás vi una mirada como _esa_, y mucho menos en él, pero que me mirase de esa forma y con todo ese intenso deseo me hizo sentir por primera vez como una mujer y perder todo control. Tal vez siquiera jamás lo había tenido, y en respuesta mis manos parecieron transformarse en garras y se enterraron y abrazaron alrededor de él, de su espalda, de sus hombros anchos y la nuca como si mi vida dependiese de ello y buscase desesperada algo de donde sostenerme para mantenerme en la tierra.

Dejó de besarme únicamente para besarme el cuello. Yo solté un gemido que me tomó desprevenida cuando su lengua, cálida, tocó mi piel mientras lo sentía subir con ansiedad la falda y capas de mi kimono hasta dejar mis piernas expuestas hasta los muslos. La vulnerabilidad de mi piel contra la suya y sus dientes mordiendo mi cuello tiernamente me hicieron morderme mis propios labios y echar mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta posarla sobre la madera. Ni siquiera pude sentir el frío de la brisa nocturna, sólo el calor abrasador del infierno que siempre acompañaba a Naraku y que ahora me contagiaba.

Todo aquello era más placentero de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. La verdad, no mentía tanto cuando le dije que deseaba saber qué se sentía estar con un hombre.

Después de todo, había jugado mi última carta y ahora todo dependía de qué tan bien mantuviera mi papel. Pero había actuado la mayor parte de mi vida, aquello era lo de menos, y también sabía que de una u otra forma moriría. Todavía no podía estar segura de en manos de quién, pero ya no estaba luchando por mi vida, estaba luchando por la vida de alguien más y tener un día más de vida para hacerlo.

Jamás se lo dije para evitar ponerlo bajo un foco de atención por parte de Naraku; ya era bastante con que Akago y Hakudōshi tuvieran sus fantasmales ojos sobre su fragmento. Yo no pensaba ni de cerca sacrificar a Kohaku y conseguir su fragmento para cumplir con los caprichos y delirios de grandeza absurdos de esos niños albinos. Se creían más listos que Naraku, sí, y cuánto hubiese deseado verlo morir. Pero había pasado toda mi vida con él, lo conocía mejor de lo que ese par de niños lo conocerían jamás: sabía que no podrían ganarle nunca. Y tampoco estaba dispuesta a pasar de un amo a otro y perderlo todo. Aquello sería la mayor bajeza cometida por un esclavo ávido de libertad, sino lo era ya estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Fingiría estar de parte de los niños y su escudo de pedazos demoníacos, perseguiría a Kohaku, sé que por momentos dudaría, pensaría en realmente matarlo, pero al final sabía que no podría. El maldito chiquillo se había ganado mi afecto, uno que apenas conocía y experimentaba. Cuánto lo odié por eso.

Joder, odiaba sentirme como su maldita hermana mayor. Ese no era mi trabajo, sino de la exterminadora, pero para cuando acordé ya sentía por él el mismo aprecio que sentía por Kanna y era muy tarde para tratar de evitarlo o cambiarlo.

Si hacía aquello, si lograba convencer a Naraku de que estaba de su lado y también convencer a los albinos de estar del suyo, conseguiría un día más para Kohaku. Naraku se encargaría de deshacerse de Hakudōshi, la amenaza más inmediata para el muchacho; luego, probablemente, me mataría. Ya había cometido demasiadas traiciones para que siguiera confiando en mí más allá de ese momento. Aquella demostración de lealtad bajo traición no era más que una distracción efímera que haría hacerlo cambiar de opinión sobre mi por un tiempo muy breve, pero valioso. A esas alturas de la guerra cada segundo podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Al menos mi entrega me serviría para irme sin arrepentimientos; no podría pensar en el momento de mi muerte, llegara cuando llegara y cómo sea que fuera, que no había experimentado todo lo que deseaba, a excepción de mi libertad.

Me concentré en eso. Firmé mi sentencia de muerte mucho antes de que cualquiera de ellos se enterase de que lo había hecho, y después el tacto y las caricias me hicieron olvidarme de mis propias desgracias.

Yo aún era doncella cuando Naraku me tomó sobre ese frío y duro estrado de madera. Me sonrió burlón, confiado y orgulloso cuando se dio cuenta de ello, aunque ya lo sabía. No es como si hubiese tenido tiempo de hacer esas cosas y enamorarme. Y no lo estaba, pero mi di cuenta que a mi cuerpo en realidad no le importaba tanto esos detalles cuando veía el rostro de Naraku y una vez más me parecía asquerosamente bien parecido.

Él se encargó de quitarme el kimono; prácticamente me lo arrancó. Pude escuchar la tela romperse bajo sus manos como garras. Y yo dejé de sentirme tan perdida cuando le quité el haori azul y purpura y desaté el cordón de sus pantalones y estos resbalaron por sus piernas. Me gustó mucho el cómo se sentían los duros músculos de su pecho y abdomen bajo mis manos y senos desnudos, pero la visión del oscuro vello en el pubis y su miembro erecto apuntando a mi me asustó un poco y preferí no verlo. Me limité a sentirlo y a disfrutar el cómo lo friccionó contra mi propio sexo y la humedad que emanaba de él.

Me dolió cuando se enterró en mí. Pude ver su rostro de satisfacción al luchar contra la estreches de mis paredes, entrando despacio con el fin de sentir con cada centímetro de carne lo placentero de la fricción interna. Pero fue condescendiente con mis deseos utilizando sus dedos y manos, y su afabilidad me ayudó a recibirlo sin convertir aquello en una desagradable batalla campal. No se portó como una bestia, aunque creo que en realidad nunca tuvo intenciones de ser gentil, simplemente estaba disfrutando el momento; incluso, a medio camino de mi interior, susurró para sí que se sentía _demasiado_ bien. Y por su manera de tomarme, también me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviera con una mujer. Probablemente sería también la última vez que sentiría el calor de una mujer, al igual que sería aquello mi debut y despedida, y yo estaba bastante de acuerdo con eso. Los villanos no solemos tener finales felices.

Mentiría si dijera que no me gustó, pero nunca tuve intenciones de decírselo a nadie; sólo él se enteró. Se lo dije sin palabras, sólo gimiendo ensordecedoramente en su oído con dulzura, como una doncella enamorada e ilusionada, y en cierta forma me sentía así de estúpida. Y es que era mucho más placentero de lo que imaginé luego de que la incomodidad y el dolor desaparecieron de a poco y lo sentí hundirse en mí una y otra vez; cuando su boca y lengua se apoderaban de mi cuello, mis pechos y labios. Sus manos se llenaban con mis senos y apretaban mi cintura y pellizcó y mordió mis pezones hasta que estuvieron duros y erectos. Me dejó marcas en las clavículas y los hombros y yo le dejé un par en el cuello, enterrando mi nariz en la fragancia que desprendía su cabello. Extrañamente, él hizo lo mismo con el mío.

Cuando me acostumbré a sentirlo dentro de mi, tuve la libertad de gemir con más fuerza, de arquearme sin sentir dolor y sentir mis piernas temblar con un placer tenso y brutal. Creo que verme y escucharme lo excitaba a puntos insospechados, porque hasta llegó a darme miedo el intenso deseo con el cual me miraba y ni siquiera pude sentirme ofendida de que aquella emoción fuese la única con la que me miraba.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos follando. Lo hicimos varias veces y ninguno de los dos parecía agotarse. Tanto que pensé que nunca lo haríamos y seguiríamos así hasta que doliera y nuestro sudor se convirtiera en sangre.

En cierto momento me dio la vuelta y me dobló cara abajo contra el estado y volvió a hundirse en mi interior desde atrás. Creo que eso me gustó mucho más. Estaba húmeda como jamás lo había estado. El no poder verlo a la cara y la imposibilidad de que él viera la mía me hizo sentir más libre para gesticular y gritar todo lo que quisiera. Él sí se volvió más brusco y salvaje, pero aquello despertó un lado aún más oscuro en mí en medio de toda aquella experiencia y los rítmicos movimientos coordinados de nuestros cuerpos. Me sentía despersonalizada en esa posición e incluso disfruté cuando haló de mi cabello y pasó sus manos por toda mi espalda y cuando enterró sus uñas en mis caderas mientras me embestía y jadeaba.

Cuando se cansó de eso me volvió a poner contra el estado a espaldas. Con la mayor desvergüenza posible, enviciada de aquella vulgar lujuria, volví a ofrecerle todo lo que ocultaba abriendo mis piernas, y lo volví a recibir en mi interior, gustosa y con naturalidad, abrazando su torso con mis piernas y volviendo a besarlo. Sentí su boca dejar un camino empalagoso por mi mejilla hasta alcanzar mi oído y me susurró, agitado y sin aliento, que me tocara.

Hizo de mi cuerpo lo que quiso y yo lo acepté y disfruté. Hice lo que me pidió y me gustó cuando sentí mis propias manos jugueteando entre mis piernas. Me gustó aún más cuando sentí en carne viva los efectos de aquella estimulación. El calambre de placer me invadió y me obligó a temblar. Pensé que moriría, pero cuando el punto álgido del clímax disminuyó con el paso de los segundos y mis débiles gemidos, Naraku enterró sus dientes en mi hombro, ahogando sus propios jadeos. Luego lo vi erguirse, embestirme con una rapidez delirante sosteniendo y flexionando mis piernas y me di cuenta de que mi propio orgasmo había propiciado el de él.

Cuando todo pasó me di cuenta de cuán exhaustos estábamos ambos. El cansancio sólo apareció hasta el final de todo aquello y Naraku cayó sobre mí. No enterró su rostro en la curva de mi hombro y cuello, sino que enterró su rostro entre mis pechos, aún dentro de mí, con su miembro todavía con vida, y todavía con las manos debajo de mi cuerpo, abarcando con ellas mis nalgas.

Ambos pasamos un buen rato tratando de recuperar el aliento. Yo posé suavemente mis manos sobre su cabeza y acaricié sus cabellos durante largos segundos. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba sonriendo, como si una especie de felicidad efímera y súbita, casi inexplicable, se hubiese apoderado de mi mente. Supuse que aquel gesto era producto del placer experimentado, y sí, vaya que los humanos tenían razón en verlo como un tabú que todos realizan pero del cual nadie hablaba. Era tan placentero que realmente parecía pecado.

—Así que no mentías. Realmente eras doncella —susurró Naraku cuando se separó de mí y volvió a vestirse. Yo apreté los labios, un tanto avergonzada.

—Tienes mi corazón, pero no mi pureza —espeté, y logré sacarle una mueca de disgusto—. Yo ya estaba podrida desde que me creaste.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como satisfecho con la respuesta y dándome la razón. Volvió a mirarme mientras yo intentaba ponerme encima los tristes remedos de mi kimono.

—Harás eso —comenzó, lanzándome mi obi amarillo—. Les harás creer que estás de su lado. Y luego los traicionarás.

—"_Igual que ya lo hice contigo_" —Pensé colérica, encaminándome a la salida. Antes de poder irme lo sentí atraerme hacia él. Me puso de espaldas contra su cuerpo y me abrazó con una posesividad que me heló la sangre.

—Déjame ir. Tengo que irme —susurré con dureza, mirándolo de reojo, tensa y asustada, pero en lugar de eso él respiró contra mi oído igual que un espíritu demoníaco tratando de poseer un alma y fue subiendo sus manos por todo mi torso, apretando mis pechos y pellizcando mis pezones por encima de la tela hasta tomar mi cuello. Las caricias volvieron a excitarme, pero bajo la intensidad de sus caricias todo me sonó a amenaza. Creí que me mataría sabrá por qué razones y luego, aunque no pude verlo, estuve segura de que sonrió triunfal contra mi oído.

—Ya lo sabía.

Fue una sentencia, no una afirmación, ni una amenaza ni una respuesta a mis suplicas.

No me creyó ni una palabra, a pesar de que las mismas tenían una mezcla inexplicable de verdad y mentira, y aún no pude descifrar el punto sobre Kohaku. Simplemente creo que ya había planeado nuestros destinos, el de todos nosotros, muchos antes que siquiera pudiésemos pensar en formarlos o imaginarlos o buscar alternativas a ellos; una vez más dejó que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio, y a mí, me utilizó de nuevo como carnada, aprovechando la oportunidad de hacerme su amante sólo para hacerme arrepentirme a la hora de mi muerte.

Nunca supe si me arrepentí realmente o no. Lo único que sé es que cuando volvió a penetrar en mi cuerpo, fue con sus tentáculos y sus afiladas puntas atravesando mi pecho y traspasar mi espalda, sin tocar mi corazón, mirándome con aquella sorna, como un enamorado que no acepta que se ha enamorado y aún se da el lujo de burlarse. Luego inyectó en mi todo su veneno de la misma manera en que inyectó su blanca semilla entre mis piernas.

Tuve un día más de vida, eso no lo niego, e hice todo lo que debí haber hecho en toda mi maldita vida. Kohaku se salvó, o eso fue lo último que supe. Recé porque Sesshōmaru o InuYasha lograsen derrotarlo. También vi morir a Hakudōshi y eso me causó mucho placer; lo abandonó antes que a mí, y por lo menos a mi me dio la cara cuando me mató. No sé si en agradecimiento por tomarme como amante o porque simplemente siempre fui su esclava favorita.

No me importó tanto más allá del coraje de haber sentido que fue más injusto que nunca conmigo, pero en las guerra nadie es justo con las traidoras, las zorras tercas y ni siquiera con las doncellas.

**FIN**

* * *

"_Antes de que vayan al otro mundo, deberán hacer una donación."_

**Naraku —Manga tomo 36, capítulo 353**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Esta vez vengo con un fanfic para un concurso del foro **_**¡Siéntate! **_**con motivo de San Valentín, recreando escenas de besos épicos de animes, libros, series, películas, etc. En mi caso, como mencioné en la nota de autor inicial, elegí el reto de recrear un beso de la serie **_**Juego de Tronos**_**, entre el personaje Jaime Lannister y su melliza Cersei Lannister, que aparece en el episodio número 10 de la 4ta temporada. **

**No pensaba anotarme al concurso porque tengo muchas deudas de fanfics, pero vi la opción de la serie y simplemente no pude resistirme. Soy fan de la saga de **_**Canción de Hielo y Fuego **_**(ando a la mitad de **_**Choque de Reyes**_**) y también soy fan de la serie. Y encuentro la relación de los mellizos Lannister tan tóxica como podría ser la relación entre Naraku y Kagura. **

**Si han visto la serie, se podrán dar cuenta que utilicé varios diálogos casi iguales a los que aparecen en dicha escena, obviamente adaptados al fanfic. Así sean fans de la serie o no, espero les hayan gustado y hayan quedado bien n.n aunque por otro lado no me siento nada cómoda poniendo como género **_**Romance**_** al fanfic. Realmente no me parece que lo que pasó aquí sea romántico, más bien se finge el romanticismo, por decirlo de alguna manera, para manipular y engañar. Aunque lo del género era requisito para el concurso.**

**Ahora sí, pasemos a la importante (?) Como dije, el fanfic participa en un concurso. La votación se abrirá el 1ero de marzo, y si desean votar por mi fanfic (pueden votar por sus tres fanfics preferidos participantes del concurso) pueden pasar al foro (el link al mismo está en mi perfil) y entrar al topic llamado "**_**[VOTACIÓN] ¡Luz, cámara, acción!: Besos Inolvidables"**_**. Tanto el link al foro, el link al topic del concurso y al de votación se encuentran también en mi perfil. Así que… ¡voten! (y si votan por mí, mejor xD)**

**En fin, mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic, y si deciden votar por mí, millones de gracias n.n Y no lo olviden…**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"_**_,_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido,**

**Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
